


For Science

by ScarfyTheShipster



Series: A little bit of Valdemar in my life [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Gags, Human/Monster Romance, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light though there’s no blood or gore, Magic and Science, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sharp Teeth and Fun Tongue, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Happy Halloween! Have some kinky dungeon fun.-~-Valdemar didn't understand human courtship rituals, or why humans were so picky about mates but they did understand symptoms of arousal. The Apprentice looked so heated at just the mention of it, flustered and blushing. "Are you requesting a breeding partner?"The Apprentice almost choked in shock at Valdemar's direct question. Honestly, as 069's assistant, Valdemar was surprised she had any filter left. "Sort of. I'm into you.""With your anatomy, it would be difficult for you to get into me," stated Valdemar."No, no I don't need full on sex necessarily." The Apprentice shuffled her feet. Valdemar noted that she was usually more confident than that. "I guess I want you to examine me, and uh- I want to be your specimen. For you to play with."





	1. Chapter 1

Valdemar spent more time with the dead than the living, and that bothered most people. It was fun to frighten humans away, and their solitude was enjoyable, with mostly beetles for company. They were surprised one day when 069's assistant approached them willingly and alone in their office. "Doctor Valdemar?"

"Yes?" They grinned with their sharp teeth glistening and their red eyes directly focused on her face, hoping for a look of fright in return. Their favorite activity was watching humans be terrified of them while asking for something as mundane as a pencil. Adorable, really. No one without symptoms of the plague had any logical reason to fear them.

The Apprentice didn't seem frightened. She squirmed with a blush on her face. Interesting, thought Valdemar. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, this isn't gonna be a great request or question to ask, but uh. Um. Do you know much about the uh- the human reproductive system?"

Valdemar blinked. "Yes?"

"Well- well okay, I was wondering if you wanted to know more, in a hands on manner, like with a living subject. Uhhhhmmm. Alright. I can't. I'm gonna go-"

"Wait." Valdemar didn't understand human courtship rituals, or why humans were so picky about mates but they did understand symptoms of arousal. The Apprentice looked so heated at just the mention of it, flustered and blushing. "Are you requesting a breeding partner?"

The Apprentice almost choked in shock at Valdemar's direct question. Honestly, as 069's assistant, Valdemar was surprised she had any filter left. "Sort of. I'm into you."

"With your anatomy, it would be difficult for you to get into me," stated Valdemar.

"No, no I don't need full on sex necessarily." The Apprentice shuffled her feet. Valdemar noted that she was usually more confident than that. "I guess I want you to examine me, and uh- I want to be your specimen. For you to play with. For educational purposes. I keep thinking about it, I don't know your preferences-"

"Oh!" exclaimed Valdemar with delight. They could smell it as the Apprentice spoke, her body subtly giving Valdemar a musky scent they recognized. "Your body is aroused by the idea of stimulus while strapped down on one of my tables!" 

"Oh my god, you make it sound legitimate. Yeah. Yes." 

Valdemar angled their head. "Doctor 069 is into such things, as his vulgar banter has indicated. He will not engage in such activities with you?"

"Er, no. He likes someone else. And I like you, the idea of what you could do to me."

Valdemar took a step towards her. They put their cold hands on the Apprentice's hips and watched the human tremble under the cold touch. Yes, studying how her body reacted would be interesting. Valdemar had no need for sex, but watching this one squirm and struggle and so willingly ask to be studied was too much to resist. They already knew what devices and tests they wanted to observe. "Your name?"

"Enigma."

"No. Your number."

"Oh." She shivered, realizing Valdemar was going to treat her as a specimen right away. "70."

"Meet me tomorrow after shift, and we'll begin our research." Valdemar smirked. "Provide me with a document of what you consent to. We'll keep this professional, after all."

-~-

Apprentice Enigma didn't know what possessed her to ask for this with Valdemar, but she was excited for their session as she came back the next day with an informal consent form written up. She needed release too badly to rethink it, tired of only imagining cold hands feeling her smooth skin, or those long fingers curling inside her. Valdemar was something out of the range of normal humans, and she wanted them even more for it.

Valdemar was waiting in their cramped, cold office in the corner of the dungeons. They examined a crimson beetle under a magnifying glass, almost tickling it as they watched it skitter. Upon hearing Enigma enter the room they promptly crushed the bug into a magical burst of red powder with a heavy book. "You have your form?"

"Yes, doctor."

Valdemar took the paper and read it over, setting it aside. Enigma had very few boundaries. "Now, dear. Let me show you my fun rooms."

Enigma had heard rumors that Valdemar had a few cells and chambers set aside for personal use. She hadn't believed them, but in retrospect she shouldn't have been surprised. She let herself be guided into a fairly spacious room considering the narrow nature of the dungeon floorplans with a few shelves, tables, bright torches, and a high platform featuring restraints in the center.

"Disrobe." 

Enigma obeyed, folding all of her garments and setting them neatly aside. She swallowed hard, standing naked in front of Valdemar. The chill of the room already had goosebumps all over her skin and her nipples perked as she bit her lip. Valdemar eyed her over, cold and clinical. The detachment, as though she was just another body to be prodded, had her squirming with heat between her legs as Valdemar circled around her.

"On the platform, subject 70."

"Yes doctor." Enigma climbed on the vivisection table, slightly ashamed as she spread her legs and arms out, the mere act of submitting and stripping already a turn on. Valdemar secured her wrists and ankles and buckled straps across her hips and under her breasts to minimize movement. They laid an icy cold hand on Enigma's stomach, head cocking as Enigma tried to wiggle.

"You are restrained quite tightly. Struggling will not aid in your examination." Valdemar trailed their hand up to Enigma's breasts, squeezing gently as Enigma tried to offer up more of her chest with a gasp, relishing the arousing cold. Valdemar slid both palms over her breasts, kneading and watching as Enigma closed her eyes and sighed. 

Valdemar climbed on the table and sat astride Enigma, grinning a pointed toothy smile that didn't calm her down at all. Enigma whimpered as Valdemar cupped her face, long fingers lingering on her cheeks before wrapping around her throat with a light squeeze. "You like this, don't you?"

"Y-yes doctor!"

Valdemar released her throat and closed their eyes pensively, almost cute as their long fingers found Enigma's nipples, pinching and twisting enough to make her cry out. "That doesn't matter. Your talking will distract me from my work of watching your physical reactions." They took a scalpel from a table next to the vivisection platform, grinning as they grazed the tip against Enigma's cheek and down her neck. She whimpered, slickness between her legs at how intimately close to danger she was. Valdemar dragged the tip down her stomach, watching the sensitive skin turn barely pink under the sharp point. They poked Enigma in the side with the tool and she squeaked, unable to struggle. 

"You react strongly to pain and pleasure together, correct?"

Enigma groaned. "Yes, doctor."

Valdemar reached back over to their table of implements, just out of Enigma's line of sight. "A fascinating phenomena to observe." They held up what Enigma recognized as clamps, laying them across her stomach. Valdemar toyed with Enigma's chest again, cold seeping into her hard nipples again, anticipating clamps any second. Instead, Valdemar suddenly leaned forward and caught the nub in their sharp teeth.

"AH!"

Enigma yelped and failed to twist away as Valdemar tugged and bit hard, clamping down the toy on her inflamed sensitive breast. Valdemar sat back up, still showing off their sharp teeth as Enigma panted. She knew her other side would get the same treatment and cried out again, the mouthful of needle sharp canines hurting just slightly too much before the hardly bearable clamp was put on. 

Valdemar got down from the table and pet Enigma's stomach, making their way down between her thighs. They palmed Enigma's sex, watching her try to seek more. They pressed two fingers against her clit, slowly petting up and down. "You're slick despite no previous stimulation," they commented smugly. Valdemar eased two long, freezing cold fingers into Enigma as she moaned, thighs shaking at the penetration she couldn't escape. "Such a cooperative specimen, I might investigate you again on later dates should your flesh be so inviting." 

"Aaaaah-" Valdemar's fingers pumped in and out of her steadily, mechanically rubbing her g-spot every pass. Enigma felt herself gush wetness over Valdemar's glove, moaning louder as her body heated up, pleasure rebounding between her stinging chest and sex so coldly stimulated by an uncaring presence. Enigma's mouth fell open and she struggled, ribs and hip bones aching against the thick leather holding her down, fingers and toes curling as she made desperate noises. "Please- oh hmmmm please-"

Valdemar withdrew their fingers. They stuck their fingertips in Enigma's mouth, a pleased look on their face as Enigma obediently sucked them clean. "I told you I needed quiet. I shall simply assume any action I take invokes a loud cry from you, then." They leaned away and held up a ball gag. They stuck both hands partially in Enigma's mouth, fingers holding her cheeks wide as their thumbs pushed the ball in. Enigma moaned into the muffler as Valdemar buckled the gag around her head. They gave one of her clamps a harsh tug and Enigma shouted into the gag. "Much better." 

They repositioned their fingers inside Enigma, adding a third to stretch her. Enigma's soft noises behind the gag meant nothing as Valdemar intently spread their fingers and thrust hard with a thumb rubbing their clit, relentless until Enigma was gasping and clenching around them, coming slick around the intrusive fingers. Valdemar nodded to themselves. "One, and your body should be prepared enough." 

Enigma whined at the implication she would be having multiple orgasms. Her thighs shook as Valdemar lubricated a speculum, obviously going to stretch her to her limit. Enigma moaned again, delighted to be held down and soaked enough that she knew she could take it, the lack of control only arousing her more. Valdemar gently pushed the device inside her until it was fully in. They started opening it, the stretch making Enigma gasp and groan, the filling hollow metal pleasant at first until it clicked too far and she shouted, tight and searing around the tool.

"You're open almost the standard amount for an examination." Valdemar toyed with her clit again, light against the sensitive nerves as they let Enigma adjust. "Clench around it," they ordered. Enigma obeyed and worked her muscles to contract around it, relaxing for a moment and moaning as Valdemar opened her further. They kept grazing over her clit, watching inside of her intently. Enigma shook and swore she got wetter as Valdemar looked directly inside her as they pleasured her. She whined as Valdemar stuck a finger inside of her, probing her exposed walls. 

Valdemar bent down between Enigma's legs. They opened their mouth and Enigma moaned and threw her head back as rows of pointed teeth gently poked her sex and a wickedly long roughened tongue pushed inside her. Enigma tried to buck as Valdemar's tongue reached far enough to rub her sweet spots, stroking their slightly ridged tongue inside her until she was coming again, screaming into the gag and mercilessly held open. Valdemar raised their head and swiped their tongue up against her clit. "Hmmmmm, so sensitive and sweet. How many more times can you take? That's two." They slid their fingers back inside her oversensitive hole, only the fingertips touching her g-spot.

Enigma whimpered but wasn't prepared for the magical electric shock inside her, not enough to hurt but enough to command her to clench with a cry, somehow leaking more wetness as Valdemar systematically sent literal sparks through her nerves. They only stopped when it was clear Enigma couldn't come so soon, only torturously edged despite their expert milking of her body. Valdemar rubbed her thighs, humming to themselves.

"You're so worn out, I think just one more. So interesting to feel you respond so eagerly." Valdemar slowly closed the speculum and pulled it out, almost to Enigma's disappointment. She whimpered, trembling with overstimulation. Enigma pointedly looked at Valdemar's body, wishing they'd undress and take her. Valdemar patted her stomach consolingly and reached for another object out of her vision. She felt a dull cold against her opening and realized it was glass, gasping with pleasure as the thick toy slid into her, unforgiving curves of glass stretching her muscles and pressing so heavenly against her nerves. 

Valdemar thrust and twisted the glass inside her, watching her take it eagerly. They observed her panting and placed their hand on her wrist, feeling her rapid heartbeat. Valdemar smirked and kept thrusting, tugging off the nipple clamps and instead placing their mouth on Enigma's stinging chest, sharp teeth teasing as their cold lips and too long of tongue lapped and ruthlessly massaged her, almost purring as Enigma came one last time, straining against the straps and screaming as she pulsed around the glass, her orgasm making every muscle tense and sing with too much heat as she screeched and her eyes prickled with tears at the too good onslaught.

"Shhhhh, very good, 70." Valdemar pulled the slick coated toy out of her and unbuckled the gag, red eyes scanning for any signs of genuine pain or damage. "Satisfactory, I take it."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhnnnnnng."

Enigma laid limply as Valdemar undid the rest of their restraints. Enigma hardly noticed, shifting only to be more comfortable. Valdemar cocked their head as she blearily blinked. "Yes?"

"You didn't undress."

Valdemar smirked, showing off the teeth Enigma craved so much. "Enough experiments for the day, dear subject."

"Are you ever going to show me?"

They thought. "No."

"You aren't human." Enigma smiled tiredly. "It's hot."

"I'm rather cold, as you now intimately know." 

Enigma struggled to sit up, shaking and biting her lip. She felt so drained and weak, happy but exhausted. Valdemar handed her her clothes. "Dress yourself," they said. "I'll escort you to our next location."

"Huh?" It wasn't over? She got dressed anyway, shaky and clumsy.

Valdemar blinked, as though confused that Enigma didn't already know. "I do not know how to care for humans that have achieved orgasm too many times. I asked Count Lucio, as he is well aware of what needs humans will have after such a session. It is called aftercare." They pulled out a long piece of paper from their lab coat. "I cannot do all of these things, but I can provide a few."

Enigma stared, too curious. "What on earth did he say?"

Valdemar held the list up and read, "Full body massage, caviar bath, dinner served in bed, fresh bedding, cuddling, a surprise gift such as a new puppy, an expensive gift such as rubies, a highlight reel of what 'just went down', more sex, 'emotional support'- he said that very flippantly-, playing with each other's hair, chocolate, a glass of wine, a wedding proposal, setting up a spa date, talking about how amazing Lucio is, getting warm by a fire, trying to convince you and your lover that tea is good, and usually asking Valerius when his next free night is- oh, I wasn't meant to write that down." Enigma burst into giggles and Valdemar chuffed, amused. "I can provide a warm bath for you."

"Thank you." Enigma was surprised as Valdemar picked her up easily, carrying her upstairs to the palace baths. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Valdemar's shoulder. They entered a private bath and Valdemar helped her stand up to undress again. She sank into the soothing bath, still disappointed Valdemar wasn't in with her but eager for touch. "Kiss me?"

Valdemar raised their eyebrows. "Our session is over."

"You don't want to?"

Valdemar considered it and to Enigma's delight, pressed their cold mouth to hers, kissing gently and carefully to not graze their teeth against her. They pulled back, puzzled that they enjoyed it. "Perhaps there are more sensations I would enjoy testing with you."

Enigma smiled as she soaked in the hot water. "I like you too." 

"I've had dinner scheduled to be delivered to your chambers with dessert and wine. I am certain it will be there for you, because people are too scared of me to deny my requests." Valdemar thought about saying more but settled with kissing Enigma again. "Do you require any other care?"

"Only if you'd like to sleep cuddling me."

Valdemar chuckled, low and hair raising. "I don't sleep. I'm also cold to the touch."

"So?"

They stared at Enigma with wonder. "Alright. We'll try this 'cuddling' later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cuddling!

Apprentice Enigma was likely the only person to ever invite Valdemar into her house. She lived with Julian inside his clinic and was hoping he was asleep. She quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside, navigating through the tables cluttered piles of medical supplies, parchment, and quills scattered around so there was always a writing utensil within reach. Julian himself was curled up on a cot with Brundle in his arms, sleeping soundly with his nose in her fur and papers under his elbow, likely only trying to nap but in fact sleeping for the night. Enigma smiled as they crept by, past the main room into a cramped bedroom.

Enigma closed her door and instantly undressed down to her underwear, flopping onto the bed and looking at Valdemar. “Don’t tell me you’re wearing all that into bed.”

“I am.” Valdemar climbed in behind her, still even in their boots and gloves. They held her close, frigid cold radiating from their body as they spooned her. “I don’t imagine this is comfortable.”

Enigma focused on warm days and sunlight, breathing deeply until her magic surfaced and she was warmer while Valdemar was pleasantly cool and refreshing against her. “I just like being held. It helps.”

Valdemar’s gloved hands rubbed Enigma’s stomach, comforting and teasing at the same time. Enigma hmmmmed at the contact and Valdemar blinked. “You are odd.”

“Yeah.” 

“I am more creature than human. You know this.” Valdemar could easily see in the darkness, could sense the blush on Enigma’s face.

“With you holding me, I’m safe.” Enigma smirked. “And you’re cute.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Enigma leaned back against Valdemar’s chest and turned her head to see Valdemar baring their needle sharp teeth. “Teefers! Cute teethies! They’re adorable.”

“Are you perhaps Lucio’s relative? He also seems drawn to those that could end him rather quickly.”

Enigma settled back down, still smiling. “Is that about his vicious pets or Nadia?”

“Both.” Valdemar could tell Enigma couldn’t be talked out of liking them. Their hand dipped lower and Enigma squirmed as their fingertips caressed her hipbone. “Were this a controlled environment, I’d investigate you further.”

“The- ah, hmmmmm the dungeon isn’t controlled any more than here.” Enigma loved feeling Valdemar’s fingers trace from her side to her thighs, teasing and too light. “Being bound arouses me.”

Valdemar rolled their eyes. “Yes. It would appear that my research has only proved that humans are hormonally volatile in ways that don’t make sense.”

Enigma slept soundly in Valdemar’s arms until sunlight streamed in through the window, and Julian was shrieking in horror.

“ENIGMA! OH MY GOD!” Julian was wielding a frying pan above her bed with his wild hair standing on end, panicked eyes blown wide at Valdemar beside her. “What- oh- oh God are you okay?!”

Valdemar closed their eyes and smiled sweetly. “I was invited, 069. I’ll be on my way.”

Enigma sat up and was disappointed to see Valdemar leave, and somewhat sorry for frightening Julian. She watched as Julian calmed down, still on edge. “Hey, Julian. It’s alright. I, uh. We were experimenting, you could say.”

“Are you hurt? God- Valdemar?! Enigma, I’m not judging, I’m just scared for you.” Julian held his arms out and Enigma let him hug her tight. “Oh, I thought you were dead for sure!”

“No, I’m okay.” Enigma squeezed him against her. “Can you blame me for craving a bit of danger?”

Julian sighed and pulled back, smoothing her hair. “You’re my best friend, okay? Be safe. Don’t do what I would do.”

“Have kinky sex with someone who’s intimidating, powerful, and likes being on top? Too late.”

Julian’s face heated bright pink. “That’s not fair!”

“Takes one to know one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is way too much fun :3 Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at StressBakingElf

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! My apprentice has a kink list to make Julian blush- not that that's a difficult task
> 
> Again happy Halloween and thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr at StressBakingElf


End file.
